As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Technology and information handling needs and requirements can vary between different applications. Thus information handling systems can also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information can be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems can include a variety of hardware and software resources that can be configured to process, store, and communicate information and can include one or more computer systems, graphics interface systems, data storage systems, networking systems, and mobile communication systems. Information handling systems can also implement various virtualized architectures. Data and voice communications among information handling systems may be via networks that are wired, wireless, or some combination.
An information handling system can include a central processing unit (CPU) with multiple dual data rate (DDR) channels that can each have multiple dual inline memory modules (DIMMs). The CPU or memory controller can support memory interleaving across the DIMMs on the DDR channels. For example, consecutive cache line block accesses can be scattered across the populated DDR channels and across the DIMMs on the channels and the ranks and banks within a DIMM.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.